1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the operation and performance of client-server type internetworked computer systems of global extent, such as the Internet, and more particularly to a novel Internet-based information system and method which enables millions of time-constrained competitions, contests or transactions, among the mass population, in a fundamentally fair and secure manner, using globally time-synchronized client subsystems and information servers having extreme accurate client-event resolution independent of variable network latency.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
While the role of cooperation has a secure place in the history of mankind, so too does the role of competition. Few will disagree that, over the course of time, human beings have competed in widely diverse ways for both tangible and intangible objects of need and desire. Such objects of need or desire have included: food; shelter; land; rewards; prizes; natural resources; sexual partners; fame; fortune; diversion or recreation, such as sport; and ultimately, survival.
While the nature of man does not appear to have changed fundamentally over the course of time, it is clear that his choice of tools and weapons have changed in step with his increase in technological skill and knowledge.
For example, in the late 1960""s, the globally-extensive information infrastructure, now referred to as the Internet, was developed by the United States Government as a tool for national defense and survival in world of intense global competition and military struggle. Ironically, some thirty years later, with the technological development of the HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP), the HyperText Markup Language (HTML), and the Domain Name System (DNS), a globally-extensive hyper-linked database referred to as the World Wide Web (WWW) has quickly evolved upon the infrastructure of the Internet. By virtue of the WWW, billions and even trillions of information resources, located on millions of computing systems at different locations on Earth, have been linked in complex ways serving the needs and desires of millions of information resource users under the domains .net, .edu, .gov, .org, .com, .mil, etc. of the DNS.
The overnight popularity and success of the WWW can be attributed to the development of GUI-based WWW browser programs which enable virtually any human being to access a particular information resource (e.g. HTML-encoded document) on the WWW by simply entering its Uniform Resource Locator (URL) into the WWW browser and allowing the HTTP to access the document from its hosting WWW information server and transport the document to the WWW browser for display and interaction. The development of massive WWW search engines and directory services has simplified finding needed or desired information resources using GUI-enabled WWW browsers.
Without question, a direct consequence of the WWW, the GUI-based WWW browser, and underlying infrastructure of the Internet (e.g. high-speed IP hubs, routers, and switches) has been to provide human beings with a new set of information-related tools that can be used in ever expanding forms of human collaboration, cooperation, and competition alike.
Over the past several years, a number of WWW-enabled applications have been developed, wherein human beings engage in either a cooperative or competitive activity that is constrained or otherwise conditioned on the variable time. Recent examples of on-line or Web-enabled forms of time-constrained competition include: on-line or Internet-enabled purchase or sale of stock, commodities or currency by customers located at geographically different locations, under time-varying market conditions; on-line or Internet-enabled auctioning of property involving competitive price bidding among numerous bidders located at geographically different locations; and on-line or Internet-enabled competitions among multiple competitors who are required to answer a question or solve a puzzle or problem under the time constraints of a clock, for a prize and/or an award.
In each of the above Internet-supported applications or processes, there currently exists an inherent unfairness among the competitors due to at least six important factors, namely: (1) the variable latency of (or delay in) data packet transmission over the Internet, dependent on the type of connection each client subsystem has to the Internet infrastructure; (2) the variable latency of data packet transmission over the Internet, dependent on the volume of congestion encountered by the data packets transmitted from a particular client machine; (3) the vulnerability of these applications to security breaches, tampering, and other forms of manipulation by computer and network hackers; (4) the latency of information display device used in client subsystems connected to the Internet; (5) the latency of information input device used in client subsystems connected to the Internet; and (6) the latency of the central processing unit (CPU) used in the client machine.
Regarding the first unfairness factor, it is important to point out that the network latency over the Internet varies over the course of the day and in response to network usage. Expressed differently, the time for a transmitted data packet to travel between a first client computer to a particular information server on the Internet will be different from the time for a transmitted data packet to travel between a second client computer to the same information server on the Internet. This time variance in the network latency on the Internet, referred to as the xe2x80x9cvariable network latencyxe2x80x9d, must necessarily be modeled a non-deterministic process subject to the laws and principles of random (e.g. stochastic) processes. This has a number of important consequences for Internet-supported forms of time-constrained competition.
For example, in connection with Internet-supported competitions (e.g. games) involving a plurality of competitors or competitors, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,463 attempts to compensate for network latency by measuring the average latency between all the client machines and then inserting intentional communication delays to make the average overall latency the same for all communications links. However, while this system equalizes the communication latency on average, it is wholly incapable of compensating for the random components of network latency (i.e. variable network latency) of the Internet. Consequently, even when practicing the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,463, the variable network latency of the Internet nevertheless introduces inherent sources of error into time-constrained competitions, thereby putting certain competitors at an unfair disadvantage, i.e. by virtue of their client computer connection to the Internet in relation to the information server supporting the time-constrained competition.
Regarding the second unfairness factor, it is important to point out that when Internet-supported competition involves a small number of competitors (e.g. 100 or less), the network latency should not be greatly affected by the competitors themselves, but rather will be more dependent on the types of connections the competitor""s client machines have with the Internet and on network traffic and congestion as a whole. However, during Internet-supported competition involving massive numbers of competitors, as would exist during Web-based securities and commodities trading, and Web-based auctions, involving thousands or even millions of human beings are all competing simultaneously. Because of the simultaneous start time and the expected distribution of responses, the system will be subject to two intense impulses of traffic, one slightly before the competition start, and the other at the mean response time. It is necessary for the time-constrained competition system to be able to adequately handle this intense bandwidth.
As larger numbers of competitors are becoming involved in a time-constrained competition, it becomes more likely that there will be a tie between two or more competitors. Typically, it is preferable to avoid ties and be able to identify a single competitor as the winner. A time-constrained competition system intended to manage extremely large numbers of competitor must be able to resolve the time of the responses produced by such competitors in order to avoid or reduce the occurrence of ties.
Regarding the third unfairness factor, it is important to point out that each of the above-described time-constrained forms of Internet-supported competition are highly vulnerable to security breaches, tampering, and other forms of intentional network disruption by computer and network hackers. Although the use of a local clock insures fairness, it also raises a potential security problem with the system. Theoretically, an unscrupulous competitor could intercept and modify communications between the client and server, thereby falsifying the time-stamps and gaining an unfair advantage over other competitors. Alternatively, an unscrupulous competitor could modify the local clock, either through software or hardware means, or interfere with the clock synchronization procedure, again gaining an unfair advantage over other competitors. The ordinary encryption/decryption techniques suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,463 are simply inadequate to prevent cheating or violation of underlying rules of fairness associated with such time-constrained forms of Internet-supported or Internet-enabled competition.
Regarding the fourth unfairness factor, it is important to point out that different types of information display devices have faster refresh rates. In the time-constrained competitions described above, the most common information display device used on client subsystems is the cathode ray tube (CRT) display monitor. In a CRT display monitor, the images presented to the user are drawn by an electron beam onto the screen from top to bottom, one scanline at a time. When the electron beam reaches the bottom, it must then travel back to the top of the monitor in order to prepare to output the first scanline again. The period in which the beam returns to the top of the screen is known as the retrace period. The overall frequency of the screen refreshing and retrace cycle is determined by the frequency of the vertical synchronization pulses in the video signal output by the computer. This frequency is often referred to as the vertical sync rate. In most monitors this rate ranges from 60 to 150 Hz. Unless the vertical redraw time is synchronized with the desired competition xe2x80x9cstart-timexe2x80x9d in time-constrained competition at hand, a random error in the start time is created due to the uncertainty of the actual time the query, bid, price or other information element will be displayed on the display screen of a particular client system used to participate in the time-constrained competition at hand. This xe2x80x9cinformation display latencyxe2x80x9d error can be as much as ten milliseconds or more depending on the vertical sync rate, and is in addition to any other errors in the start-time caused by network latency, computer processing time, and other factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,996 addresses the problem of information display latency by providing a method and apparatus for synchronizing the video display refresh cycles on multiple machines connected to an information network. This method involves using methods similar to NTP (network timekeeping protocol) or other clock synchronization algorithms in order to synchronize both the phase and frequency of the vertical refresh cycle on each display. First, the monitors are set to the same frequency using standard video mode setting functions available in the operating system. Next, the phase of the cycle is adjusted by repeatedly switching in and out of xe2x80x9cinterlacedxe2x80x9d mode. Since the interlaced modes have different timings than the standard modes, switching briefly into an interlaced mode will affect the phase of the refresh cycle.
This prior art method has a drawback in that it may be undesirable to modify the refresh rate on a competitor""s client machine, since that is in part a personal preference, and typically under the control of the user. All the client machine video-driver cards may not be physically capable of operating at the same refresh rates, particularly if they are not operating at the same resolution. Also, the monitors themselves may not be capable of operating at a particular refresh rate, and it may be necessary to operate at an undesirable xe2x80x9clowest common denominatorxe2x80x9d frequency, or not at all. This problem is compounded as more users and client machines are involved.
Another problem with this prior art display synchronization method is that interlaced video modes are not possible on all video driver cards. In addition, switching into interlaced modes may temporarily disrupt the display as the monitor adjusts to handle the new input. Many display monitors will produce an annoying clicking noise as the video mode is changed.
Regarding the fifth xe2x80x9cunfairness factorxe2x80x9d, it must be pointed out that different types of information input devices have faster information input rates. In the time-constrained competitions described above, the most common information input device used on today""s client subsystems is the manually-actuated keyboard. In response to manual keystrokes by the competitor at his or her client machine, and electronic scanning operations, the keyboard generates a string of ASCII characters that are provided as input to the client system bus and eventually read by the CPU in the client machine. Only when the desired information string is typed into the client machine, and the keyboard return key depressed, will the keyed-in information string be transmitted to the information server associated with the time-constrained competition. Those with physical handicaps, and those using low-speed information input devices, will have their responses, commands and/or instructions transmitted with greater latency, and therefore arriving at the information server at a later time, assuming all other factors maintained constant for all competitors. In short, depending on the type of input device used, a competitor participating in an Internet-supported time-constrained competition can be put at a serious disadvantage in comparison with those using high-speed information input devices and high-speed processors. When competing against androidal competition (e.g. thinking machines), as currently used in electronic-based securities and commodity trading, and electronic-based auctions, human competitors are placed at a great disadvantage in rapidly changing markets and fast-paced auctions.
Regarding the sixth unfairness factor, it must be pointed out that a further source of latency exists within each client machine due to the fact that the central processor unit (CPU) employed therein: services interrupts posted by competing peripheral devices connected to the client system bus; executes program instructions at a rate set by its clock speed; and has limited memory resources available at any instant in time. These factors operate to further add a degree of delay in when the data packets associated with the competitor""s response is transmitted to the information server supporting the time-constrained competition. Notably, the longer this xe2x80x9cprocessor latencyxe2x80x9d is, the latter the competitor""s response will arrive at the information server supporting the time-constrained competition.
Consequently, the six xe2x80x9cunfairnessxe2x80x9d factors discussed above compromises the integrity any form of time-constrained competition supported on or otherwise enabled over the Internet. Thus must be satisfactorily resolved in order ensure fundamental principles of fairness and fair play that have come to characterize the systems of government, justice, securities, commodities and currency market trading, sportsmanship, and educational testing, in the United States of America and abroad.
Thus there is a great need in the art for an improved way and means of fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions for high stakes among millions of competitors scattered around the globe, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art methodologies including.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and method of fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art methodologies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method of serving and receiving information over the Internet in connection with time-constrained competitive processes so that principles of fairness and fair play which have come to characterize the systems of government, justice, securities, commodities and currency market trading, sportsmanship, and educational testing, in the United States of America and countries abroad, are secured in an economically feasible manner for the betterment of human society.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method of serving and receiving information over the Internet in connection with time-constrained competitive processes, which avoids the problems of network latency, ensures microsecond xe2x80x9cstart-timexe2x80x9d accuracy, and can determine winners in the competition within microsecond xe2x80x9cfinish-timexe2x80x9d accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for enabling time-constrained competition among a massive number of competitors while compensating for the variable network communication latencies experienced by client machines used by the competitors.
Another object of the present invention is to. provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein a simultaneous start-time is produced for each and every competitor involved in a particular competition regulated by the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions using Internet information servers to synchronize the initial display of an invitation to respond (e.g. stock offer, query or problem) on a client machine by shifting the phase of the display refresh cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein the time delay between a displayed invitation to respond (e.g. stock price, bid offer, or query) and the transmitted response is precisely measured using the Pentium(trademark) instruction counter in the client machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein client-event timing accuracy is markedly improved by using a globally-synchronized hardware timing device at each client machine to time-stamp each competitor""s response to an invitation to respond (ITR) displayed on the display screen of the client machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein each client machine deployed therein is protected against intentional tampering through any means by the competitor using the client machine, or by any third party desiring to gain an unfair advantage over other competitors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, which employs a digital signature method to protect against intentional tampering through any means by a competitor or third party, either intended to disrupt the operation of the competition and otherwise interfere with the enjoyment of other competitors or spectators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein the digital signature method employs a secret key, stored within a global synchronization unit (GSU) in each client machine, in order to create the signature for both time-space stamping and to a hash value generated from the data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein the digital signature can be used to prove that the data (i.e. time-space stamp plus a hash of input data) has not been altered, and to prove that it originated from the holder of the secret key (located within the GSU).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein each client machine employs a GSU, which combines GPS and digital data signature technology to provide a secure and verifiable time-space stamp on each client machine response.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, which is scalable or extensible and capable of simultaneously supporting a multiplicity of competitions, each involving a virtually unlimited number (e.g. millions) of competitors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, which protects against clock device tampering at each client machine by utilizing and comparing multiple clock systems employed in each client machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein each client machine in the system is provided with a client-based hardware extension to improve clock accuracy and precision and therefore improve client-event response characteristics at each such client machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein each client machine in the system is provided with a client-based hardware extension to improve security by means of hardware encryption and decryption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein varying degrees of simultaneity can be offered, insuring that the start time on all client machines is simultaneous within tens of milliseconds at the least precise level, to on the order of within a few microseconds when all of the measures provided for are used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein one or more a globally-time synchronized Internet-based information servers simultaneously and securely communicate with millions of globally-time synchronized client machines engaged in a predetermined competition supported over the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based method for fairly and securely enabling time-constrained competitions over the Internet, wherein one or more a globally-time synchronized Internet-based information servers simultaneously and securely communicate with millions of globally-time synchronized client machines engaged in a predetermined competition supported over the Internet.
Another object of the present invention to provide an Internet-based system, wherein each client machine is provided with a hardware device which can precisely time and space stamp an event, and thus securely generate an event only when specific time and space criteria are satisfied, and also verify the authenticity of previously generated time and space stamps produced by the hardware device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of time-space stamping which can be used to authenticate electronic-commerce transactions between a vendor, bank and customer with microsecond time accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method for electronically filing legal documents, such as patent applications, property transfer documents and court/litigation documents, with governmental or judicial institutions using the http, file transfer protocols (ftp), electronic data interchange (EDI) techniques, and/or any other file transmission protocols supported over the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel global time-synchronization unit for connection to or embedding within any client machine that is to be used in connection with the Internet-supported system and method of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel global time-synchronization unit for connection to or embedding within any Internet information server that is to be used in connection with the Internet-supported system and method of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and method of receiving information from securities (e.g. stocks and bonds), commodities and/or foreign currency information servers, representing real-time or xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d market conditions, and simultaneously disseminating such information to globally-synchronized client machines located world-wide to enable secure xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d electronic-based securities trading operations, commodities trading operations, and foreign currency trading operations in a fundamentally fair manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and method for electronic-based on-line securities trading, commodities trading, and foreign currency trading in a secure and fundamentally fair manner using client machines globally-synchronized with corresponding Internet-based securities trading servers, commodities trading servers, and foreign currency trading servers, respectively, so that each market competitor is informed about incremental changes in market conditions at substantially the same time and therefore is permitted to respond to such market condition changes (e.g. changes in stock, commodity or currency prices) at substantially the same time in accordance with principles of fundamental fairness and fair play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and method of simultaneously disseminating securities, commodities, and/or foreign currency information (e.g. real-time price quotes) using globally time-synchronized information servers and client machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system and method which enables competitors to trade securities, commodities and/or foreign currencies using real-time pricing information that is disseminated to all competitors of a given level of service at substantially the same instant in time using a network of globally time-synchronized information servers and client machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based information network, wherein competition supporting information servers (e.g. market price advertising servers and order execution servers) are time-synchronized with a plurality of globally-distributed time-synchronized client machines that can be preprogrammed so respond to real-time securities prices within micro-second client event accuracy by transmitting time and space stamped orders to purchase and/or sell securities, commodities and/or foreign currencies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based information network comprising server and client computer systems, wherebetween competition-promoting/supporting processes (e.g. bidding processes) are carried out among individuals over the Internet, and accurate time-stamping operations are performed at both the client and server ends of the network so that the response (i.e. bid) of each individual can be reliably accepted based upon its submission-time at the client computer system, and not upon the receipt-time thereof at the server computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based method of supporting competitive processes over the Internet using a network of server and client computer systems, wherebetween competition-promoting/supporting processes (e.g. bidding processes) are carried out among individuals over the Internet, wherein accurate time-stamping is performed at both the client and server ends of the competition-supporting process, so that the response (i.e. bid) can be reliably accepted based upon its submission-time at the client computer system, and not upon the receipt-time thereof at the server computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for tracking animate and inanimate objects through the space-time continuum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein objects to be tracked carry or support wireless GSU-enabled client network devices, of various form factors, which transmit digitally-signed data packets to TS-stamping based tracking servers for decryption, and object tracking and monitoring operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based system and method of reliably tracking the space-time trajectory of mobile objects using globally time-synchronized clocks, global positioning subsystems, and digital signature techniques carried out with hardware chips embedded within miniature wireless network devices carried by the objects being tracked.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such system and method, where time-space (TS) coordinate data is stored aboard the device as it is generated and then periodically downloaded to the TS-stamping based tracking server, eliminating the amount of time that the client network device has to be on-line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless GSU-enabled client network device which has one or more biophysiological sensors, to enable remote monitoring of the vital signs of a living object being tracked.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a GSU-enabled client network device having input sensors and input devices selected from the group consisting of: temperature sensors, humidity sensors, light level sensors, chemical sensors, and other physical property sensors, CCD image capturing devices, sound sensing/pickup and recording devices, fingerprint sensing/detection devices and other biometric sensing devices, vibration sensors, radiation sensors, gas/vapor sensors, speech recognition devices, keypad input devices, graphics input devices, devices for detecting tampering of the GSU-enabled device and/or removal of the GSU from its associated object, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for securing a region of physical space, wherein a GSU-enabled client network device is provided with a CCD-based digital video camera or scanner for capturing images of a field of view of the camera or scanner, as well as an sound recording device for recording sound within and about the field of view of the camera, wherein each captured image frame is accurately space-time stamped, and recorded on videotape or other digital recording medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for securing a computers communications network by embodying a GSU chip of the present invention into each network computing device so that its access to a particular communications/computer network (i.e. subnetwork) or WWW site can be securely enabled a TS-stamping tracking server only upon the generation of a unique time-space stamp by GSU-chip, achieved when the GSU-enabled network computing device is physically present at a predetermined location over a particular time interval.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based method of and system for securing a computers communications network by embodying a GSU chip, wherein a GSU-enabled network computing device which is used to access a particular communications (sub)network or WWW site, is partially enabled by the enabled the TS-stamping tracking server when the GSU-enabled network computing device is present outside of the predetermined location, or predetermined time interval, so that the TS-stamping tracking server can track to the exact location of the GSU-enabled computing device and authorities apprehend the personal using the same without authorization.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method and system for enabling xe2x80x9clocation-and timexe2x80x9d based decryption of messages by using a GSU-enabled client computing device of the present invention which is enabled by a TS-stamping tracking server to decrypt certain messages stored on a computer network only at certain times/places (i.e. ranges of TS coordinate data), and at no others, for reasons that need only be known to the author of such messages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method and system for enabling the embedding of a message within a transportable GSU-enabled computing device so that the message can only be decrypted in a specific location at a specific time period.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for enabling the reception of secure radio communications by using a GSU-enabled client computing device of the present invention equipped, with radio communications capabilities, which is enabled by a TS-stamping based tracking receiver to only decrypt an particular incoming radio message or messages at a particular location at a particular period of time, and at no other space-time instant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for displaying information clues or instructions at particular instances along the space-time continuum, wherein a wireless GSU-enabled client network device (realized for example in the form of a watch or other portable casing having an integrated display screen and keypad) cooperates with a TS-stamping based tracking server through a global communication network so as to enable the GSU-enabled client network device to display information clues and/or instructions only when the GSU-enabled device is present within specific location over a particular time interval (i.e. intersects a prespecified region along the space-time continuum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for collecting space-time coordinates of an athlete or animal at particular instances along the space-time continuum, wherein a wireless GSU-enabled client network device affixed (i.e. strapped) to the body of a human athlete (e.g. skier, runner or swimmer) or animal participating in sports competition, cooperates with a TS-stamping based tracking server through a global communication network so as to enable the GSU-enabled client network device to collect TS coordinate data during the competition, TD data is collected from the GSU-enabled device carried by the athlete on a real-time basis as the athlete or animal travels from point to point, along a predetermined course, and where collected TS data can be remotely analyzed to determine the performance of the athlete in the competition and determination of a winner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for enabling the operation of set-top cable television boxes, and other digital media content delivery devices, in compliance with license agreements, wherein a GSU-enabled network computing device is embedded within each set-top cable television box, and other digital media content delivery device, in a media content delivery system, and one or more TS-stamping based tracking servers are used to track and control such media content delivery devices so that the media content delivery devices are enabled into operation only when such devices are in fact used in accordance with the conditions of use set forth in the license agreement with the customer (i.e. when used within the particular location specified in the license agreement and during the time duration thereof).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for enabling/controlling the operation any portable host system or device which is restricted to operate within a set of space-time constraints, by embedding a GSU-enabled device within each such portable host system or device, and using one or more TS-stamping based tracking servers to track and enable the operation of each such portable host system or device only when such systems and devices are in fact used in accordance with the conditions of use set forth in the license agreement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based method of and system for enabling/controlling the operation any portable host system, by embedding a GSU-enabled device within each such portable host system or device, and using one or more TS-stamping based tracking servers to track and enable or otherwise control particular functions within the host system based on its time-space coordinates.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention.